A Series of Firsts
by Babsfromlacrosse
Summary: Just a silly series of firsts for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the canon.

**First Home**

Kids asleep, Marissa found herself unpacking yet another box in the kitchen. It was amazing, she thought, for as much as they ate out Bianca sure had a large amount of kitchen items. She chuckled. She only had hand-me-downs from her mom's restaurant. Then Marissa realized that they were consolidating their items, not dividing them... and it felt wonderful.

It was just then that Bianca walked in, looking as if she had an agenda. She reached for Marissa's hand and caught the first two fingers. "Come with me," she said, brows raised. The two walked up the stairs, down the hall to the master suite, and without warning Bianca quickly turned to whisk Marissa up and carry her in. It surprised her a little, but when she looked at Bianca's face, Marissa realized there was no point in protesting the silly ritual. She didn't really want to anyway. Once in the room, Bianca kissed her lips sweetly and then whispered "welcome home." It was at that moment that Marissa knew she would be with this beautiful woman the rest of her life. So first things first.

"You probably don't know how to make a bed do you?" Bianca didn't answer. She just looked down, hoping Marissa would forget the question. "Well, it's about time you learned. And I insist on hospital corners."

As they made the bed together, Marissa noted another first. This was the first time she heard Bianca hum. She wondered to herself if Bianca could carry a tune. Then it occurred to her that she didn't know much about Bianca's interests in school. She knew a lot about the business side of her friend, but not so much about what entertained her.

So she asked, "what kinds of things did you like in high school?" In her head, Marissa also asked "do you think we would have been friends?" Bianca smiled, she wondered where this was going. Marissa started talking faster, "I was really into show choir. Nerdy, right? My parents even drove me to NYC to see Kristin Chenoweth for her last performance in Wicked." Marissa knew it was important to share similar interests so she was a bit nervous about the answer. "Actually, I kind of preferred Idina" stated Bianca. But I never got to see them preform together." From there, things took off. The two keep talking about what they liked and didn't like. For hours, conversations moved from shows, to art, to what daily wardrobes were like back in middle school.

And then, as if satisfied, Marissa was done talking. Their deep connection didn't need to be proven anymore. "What if I had never found you?" she said. "Somehow I think I always felt an emptiness until I met you."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that do we?" "And just to be sure we don't lose this, what about if we make this room home base? Where the world isn't allowed... just you and me," Bianca said. "I want us to stay just as much in love as we are right now. And I know we'll need to protect that. OK?" Marissa nodded. "And that way, we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. No rush." Bianca paused and her eyes changed from friend to lover. "But just so you know, I already know how our story will end." Marissa now knew she had both: someone to laugh with and someone to love. That was a first for her. For the rest of the night they were the later.

When Marissa woke the next morning, legs tangled w/ Bianca's, she listened as their breath followed the same patten. She softly whispered to herself "yeah, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**First Somnambulism**

"Where are you going?" No answer. "Bianca? Come back to bed." Nothing. Then Marissa remembered what Bianca had warned her about. At the time, she didn't really believe it. But now she was starting to: Bianca was a sleepwalker, and apparently she was doing it right now. Think, Marissa, think. What had she read about dealing with it?

As Bianca left the bedroom, Marissa followed. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where, much to Marissa's surprise, she began opening up all of the kitchen cabinets. _OK, what if she decides to start cooking? _Marissa thought. That was definitely on the list of hazardous activities that sleepwalkers do. But as soon as she pulled out a pot, she put it back in another cabinet. She took out another pan, and then wiped it with a rag and returned it to the same place. This made Marissa laugh. Was she actually cleaning? She decided to let it go a little longer. Another pot moved, another pan wiped clean. _At this rate, they were going to have clean cupboards in no time!_ All she could do was watch in amazement. It was at once cute and scary.

OK, this had to stop. Marissa stepped to the side of Bianca and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. Bianca didn't seem to notice. "Baby, come on. We're going to go back to bed." Marissa turned her partner toward the hallway. "We're walking… we're walking…" Marissa kept her hand on Bianca's back as they finally made it to the bedroom. _OK_, she thought. _Gently guide her to the bed._

But as soon as Marissa moved her hand from Bianca's back to try and pull her down to the mattress, Bianca turned the other way and headed to the bathroom. _Slippery sucker_, Marissa thought. _Maybe she'll clean the bathroom now._ Nope. Bianca started undressing and then turned on the shower. What? _No, no, no. You'll kill me if I let you do this. _Marissa realized she was going to need to try and wake her and she moved in front of her lover. "Sweetie," she placed her hand on Bianca's cheek. "Sweetie, wake up." It wasn't working. She moved in closer, placing a kiss on Bianca's lips. Strangely, Bianca kissed back. And then she jerked her head back.

"What, what are you doing?" Bianca looked shocked. "Um, you where sleepwalking…" answered Marissa. "I was? Oh god, I'm so embarrassed. What did I do?" Bianca's eyes looked down at herself, realizing she had no clothes on. Marissa pointed down the hall, "well, the first act actually took place in the kitchen." "You cleaned the cupboards for us." Bianca looked mortified. "Suck," she said. "It was kinda cute, actually. But when I tried to guide you back to bed you made a run for it and ended up in here. I knew you would kill me if I let you take a shower. Wait, maybe that would have woken you up?" Marissa questioned her actions. "A kiss wasn't so bad" Bianca leaned in for another. "What do you say we take advantage of the situation?"


	3. Chapter 3

**First Night Apart**

Typically, Bianca loved a quick trip to the city. Beyond missing her family dreadfully, she loved a fancy hotel room and some pampering by the staff. So why had news of a donor meeting been so unsettling? Bianca paced around her office wondering who she could send instead. But this was potentially a very big amount of money and she'd regret it if something went wrong. So, with the family jet unavailable, she logged on to her computer to look for flights. Could she make it in one day? Yes, here's a good option: Leaving Pine Valley 7AM meant she could make it to the city by 10. Meeting, lunch, and a few more meetings and she'd be back on the 7PM and home by a reasonable 10. Just a few more clicks, and she was booked.

"That makes for a long day, babe," Marissa questioned when she mentioned it that night. She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, rubbing lotion on her elbows. "I thought you loved this overnight? Being pampered, maybe take in a show or an opening? You know the kids and I will be fine." "Feh." Bianca replied and made her I-couldn't-care-less face.

One week later Bianca awoke way too early, kissed a sleepy Marissa, and hopped in the taxi waiting for her outside the house. The flight was uncomplicated, and a friendly chauffeur waited for her at La Guardia's curb. Over the bridge and she was quickly deposited at the donor's 2nd Avenue offices. _This sure is going well. _She thought. Meetings were just as successful as the commute and by 4 o'clock she had contracts signed. _Man, was this really that easy? _After gracefully bowing out of drinks and dinner, sighting three little ones who wouldn't understand, she said her goodbyes and hoped back in the limo for the airport.

"Hey penguin." "Hey," Bianca sighed back. "How was the rest of the day? Are you on the way back?" Marissa could tell something was up. "No, actually. My flight was cancelled." Bianca said, starting to tear up. "What's wrong? Did the meetings go badly?" Bianca had called at lunch to say everything was going great so Marissa was confused. Bianca had missed flights before... something must have happened at the meetings. "No, they were great," Bianca said unconvincingly.

"Then what is it?" "I don't know" Bianca continued. "I'm just being dumb." "Well, you're anything but dumb," said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Do you miss the kids? They're just fine. Already in bed actually. How good am I?" Marissa joked trying to cheer up Bianca. "I do. But I miss you too." "Well, you can show me how much tomorrow," Marissa flirted. "OK, I'll call in the morning," and with that, Bianca hung up.

Then it hit her, this was the first night they'd be apart since they moved in together. She paused. It was almost 9 but the rental car center was still open. She could make it home by 1AM if she only stopped once.

Sure enough, a little after 1 Bianca cracked open the door, reset the alarm, and headed upstairs. She noted how quiet it was. After stopping in each child's room for a kiss on the forehead, she walked into the master suite, changed into pajamas, and slipped into bed beside Marissa. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" Marissa greeted her softly.

"Change of plans," Bianca answered, nudging closer to her lover and wrapping her arm around her. "I wasn't ready yet." "Ready for what?" Marissa questioned. "Ready to sleep without you," Bianca answered, sheepishly. Marissa smiled and thought for a second. "You know at some point it's probably inevitable, right?" Marissa replied. "Yeah, I know, just not yet." Marissa turned around and kissed Bianca, relieved that she wasn't ready, either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bianca's First I Love You**

It was the first time the girls were getting away since being a couple, and they were looking forward to spending some time together. Still, they needed decide where they were going. Would it be a city or country vacation? "What about Lancaster? We could ride an Amish buggy," laughed Marissa. "Uh, yeah, our relationship isn't really conducive to that region I'm afraid," Bianca answered. "Right." "We could go to the Finger Lakes," Bianca offered. "Do a sort of wine tour?" "I like it," confirmed Marissa.

"I think Grenache is a great name for a grape," Marissa rhymed, after sitting her glass down at the tasting bar. "You do, do you? Couldn't be that this is our 5th stop and everything sounds lovely, could it?" Bianca teased, raising her eyebrows and laughing a little. She had never seen Marissa tipsy before. Marissa didn't drink much, for obvious reasons, but today she was with the person she loved and trusted completely, and she let down her guard. Bianca found it intoxicating. She loved taking care of her. "What if we pack up and head back to the hotel?" she said. Marissa closed her eyes, sighed, and answered "sounds wonderful."

Back at the hotel, the girls exited the Limo and Bianca grabbed Marissa's hand to lead her inside. "Wait, let's just stand here for a minute. I want to remember this moment." "What will you attribute it to, then, when you remember it later?" Bianca joked. "Hmmm… I think I'll remember it as the first time I really let myself go…" Marissa replied. "The first time I gave myself a break and let myself be extravagant." "Well, you deserve it," Bianca stated. "And for the record, I'll always have your back whenever you want to." Marissa smiled and placed her head on Bianca's shoulder and the two walked inside.

They had decided on breakfast for dinner, but by the time room service arrived Marissa was fast asleep. Getting up to answer the door, Bianca gently rolled her from on top of her to the other side of the bed. _Lightweight_, she laughed. "Would you like me to set up the table for you Ms. Montgomery?" said the attendant. "Actually, that's OK. I'll just roll it in myself. Someone's asleep." She handed the bill back and thanked him.

Bianca set up the table and then used berries to make a heart on top of the pancakes Marissa had ordered. _Way too cheesy,_ she thought. _Oh well, I don't care. _She overruled her typical sensibility; she was in love.

"Wake up sleepy," Bianca nudged her girlfriend. "You told me pancakes are better warm and I don't want you to be mad." Marissa turned and closed her eyes again. "Do you want me to bring you your breakfast in bed?" Marissa smiled and Bianca gathered up everything and placed it on a tray. By the time she got back, Marissa was sitting up pulling her fingers through her hair to straighten it. "Thanks," she said sweetly as Bianca placed the tray on the bed and sat down. Marissa lifted the cover from her plate to see the big pancakes topped with berries. Bianca made her I-didn't-do-it face and looked to the side. "I can see your handwriting all over this…"

"What?" Bianca continued to play it cool. "I don't think the hotel has a policy of making love decrees on food," Marissa answered. "Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't…" said Bianca sarcastically. "Well, I don't accept it," Marissa declared. Bianca's face began to look self-conscience. "I'm going to need you to say it" Marissa finished. She lifted her eyebrow signaling that she was not budging on this, but Bianca didn't need much convincing. "I love you," she said. "As if it were possible, I seem to fall more in love with you every time I see you. Let's just say the size of the butterflies in my stomach are rather large." "See," Marissa said as she moved the tray off the bed to the floor. "Was that so bad? Come here."


	5. Chapter 5

**First Inside Joke**

Erica sat, ankles crossed, on an island stool watching Bianca prepare dinner. "I'm simply saying that I don't understand why you won't hire a cook." "Because I actually _like_ cooking mother," Bianca said, growing more frustrated. Since they'd moved in, Bianca had become the self-appointed chef of the house. At first, it was quite a chore. She followed recipes to the letter and fretted about the temperature of things. But the more she practiced, the more she loved it. And she loved knowing what she prepared helped keep her family happy and healthy. One of her favorite times of the day was when she was cooking and Marissa or the kids would sit on a island stool and tell her about the day's events. Erica seemed to have a different effect on her, though. "Maybe you should go see what the kids are up to?" Bianca suggested. "No, I'm happy here," Erica said with a slight tone. Besides, I still haven't completely shaken my cold and I don't want them to catch it." "I've been trying to pop my left ear all morning" she continued. "I swear I thought I heard the concierge say 'good earrings.' last night."

Marissa walked in to find the two bickering about something at Fusion. "Hi Erica," she said and walked up to Bianca and placed her hand on her back. She leaned in for a quick kiss before asking her what she could do to help. "I'm good," Bianca answered. "Maybe you should fill mom in on what happened to Caleb yesterday." This, Marissa knew, was her asking for a distraction. "Right. Funny story actually," she started to tell Erica the story of how Caleb mixed up a few client files and ended up serving divorce papers to a nun that had only asked for legal advice. But as the story went on, Erica grew less interested and Marissa could tell. She guessed the look on her face meant she was in a whole different world. You know, the I'm-Erica-Kane-and-unless-you're-talking-about-me-I-find-it-hard-to-pay-attention world. So Marissa decided to test her theory. "Then I ate a sandwich, and tossed the plate to an elephant," she finished and waited for a reply. Bianca, a little startled, thought for a moment and then tossed a look at Marissa that said she knew what she was doing.

"That's must have been wonderful dear," Erica answered now looking in the other room at the kids who were watching TV. "You know, maybe I _will_ check on the kids." She excused herself and walked into the living room. "Impressive," Bianca said. She moved around the island and moved to wrap her arms around Marissa's waist. "What, my ability to bore?" Marissa laughed as she pulled her lover's arms around her tighter. Bianca grinned. "I love my mother, but…" "Yeah, I know," Marissa answered without her having to finish the sentence. After a little gazing, they shared a short kiss and Bianca went back to cooking while Marissa told her about her day.

"Dinner's ready," Marissa said, walking into the living room. "Kids, go wash your hands." After a few minutes, the four filed into the kitchen and they all sat down at the table. "Playing it casual tonight are we?" Erica said, using the comment to pass a little opinion about the fact that they weren't in the dining room and the napkins weren't cloth. "Yep," Bianca decided the statement merited a just-as-absurd answer. "Marissa ate a sandwich." Erica looked thoroughly confused. "What honey? I think my ear is still clogged." "Did you say Marissa ate a sandwich?" And with that, Marissa spewed the tea from her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Up and Down**

One of the best things about living together was carpooling to work. OK, maybe that was a stretch, but it was definitely a perk. Marissa loved taking the kids to school, stopping for coffee, and kissing Bianca goodbye when she dropped her off at the center. Sometimes the kiss lingered. Once, it even caused a 'sick day.' But today there were things to accomplish, so after dropping the kids off Bianca suggested they stop at a closer coffee shop in the building next to the Miranda Center.

"I'm going to hit the rest room really quick" Marissa said as she touched Bianca's arm. "Will you make sure they make mine extra hot?" "Sure," Bianca answered. After she paid she stood at the Barista bar to wait. As Marissa walked back from the other side of the shop, she noticed another woman walking through the seating section and then watched as Marissa's eyes fell to her backside after they crossed paths. _Did that just happen_, Bianca thought. "Huh," she said out loud as she tilted her head.

"Hey babe," Marissa said as she placed herself next to Bianca at the bar. "Don't 'Hey babe' me" Bianca smirked and continued "I saw you." "Saw what?" Marissa was puzzled. "I saw what you just did." Bianca couldn't believe she was denying it. "I saw you look at that girl's ass." "What? I mean, when? Who?" Marissa was totally shocked. "That blond that just walked out," Bianca's hand moved from her forehead to point toward the door. _Oh my god_, Marissa thought. _I did! And I didn't even know I was doing it._ Then she vocalized her enlightenment. "You right," she admitted, "what does this mean?" Bianca wasn't really sure how to answer. "Well, I don't feel worried, if that's what you mean," she realized as she said it out loud. "But do it again and I might."

"Ha," Marissa grinned. "I'm so attracted to you right now." She was embarrassed that Bianca had seen this, and it only made her want to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. "I'm not going to live this down any time soon am I?" Marissa lifted her shoulders and let out a sigh as she gave Bianca a questioning look. "Nope." "Listen," Bianca continued, "this is all new to you... I'm sort of relieved actually." "What do you mean?" Marissa asked. "Well, I know you love me. But our relationship started with friendship first, not attraction. So, for me, it's weirdly reassuring that you noticed another woman. I don't want to be the one exception of your life, you know?" Bianca made her point.

"That makes sense," Marissa agreed. "You know, I haven't really thought about what our relationship makes me. Honestly, I haven't cared enough to think about it. That's because I can't even fathom life with someone else now. You're my penguin." "See, that's why I'm not worried," Bianca smiled. By this time, their drinks where ready so they picked them up and made their way to the door. As Marissa open it, Bianca stopped for a second and looked down at her backside. _That_, she thought, _is all mine_.


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Anniversary**

"You know," Marissa laminated, "I wish this wasn't our first anniversary in the house." "What do you mean?" Bianca looked confused. "I sorta wish we were that cute old couple sitting on the porch we'd been sitting on for years, watching our grandkids play," Marissa offered. "Well, we'll get there," Bianca returned. "But it's going to take a few more milestones." She paused then continued. "Actually, I have a few in mind…" "I'm listening," Marissa looked intrigued.

Bianca led Marissa into the bedroom they shared and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. Bianca began to pace. "I've got a few things to say and I need you to hear me say them." Marissa nodded. "We've spent a whole year in this house now," she started what was going to be a long speech. "I've changed a lot over the year, and you've changed too, you know? So yesterday, I was thinking how lucky I am that even though we've changed, how we feel about each other hasn't." Marissa smiled. "And I felt incredibly lucky." "But then I considered that maybe it's not luck, maybe it's fate. Fact is, when you walk in a room I _still_ feel like I'm 13 again. And when you interact with our kids, I'm _still_ amazed at what a great mother you are. I kept thinking the honeymoon would end, but not so far." She paused again, then continued to rant. "But I also have to admit that there's this nagging insecurity sometimes. And, well, I needed to deal with it. So, I've had some paperwork drawn up." Bianca looked apologetically at Marissa, "I know, I know. You're the lawyer. But I wanted an outside party for this." She continued to talk as she walked to the bedside table and pulled two envelopes out of the drawer.

"I want to be fare Marissa. I want you to have options. I want to make sure you don't have to worry about money or the kid's college if anything was to ever happen to me." Marissa had put up with this little speech long enough. She needed to know where it was going. "Wait, is something wrong? Where is this coming from?" Marissa looked a little worried. "Nothing, nothing really. I mean, I've just been thinking a lot about making sure you're taken care of so I decided to do something about it." "OK, what'd you do?" Marissa questioned.

"In this envelope is paperwork that makes what's mine, well, yours. There's another one that gives you power of attorney to make decisions for the girls if something happens to me," Bianca handed Marissa the first envelope. "Even though Reese is still their mother, I want you for this. And she's actually agreed, so her signature is on it, too." Bianca contemplated and then offered, "I mean, if you're OK with it." She stopped and watched Marissa look through the papers. After a few moments of silence she continued, "There's also the insurance papers, my savings and investment information, and everything else you'll need. I was thinking we could take these to the safe deposit box I've set up at the bank once you've signed everything." "OK," Marissa drew out. Then she looked up and, with complete conviction said, "I want to do the same, then." This made Bianca smile. _This was definitely a milestone_, she thought.

"So," Bianca started again. "This other envelope is a little trickier." Bianca held the envelope to her chest and started to pace again. "We talk a lot about about being together forever, but I also talked about that with Reese. And look where that got us?" With this statement, Marissa stopped looking through the paperwork. "Stop. Don't go there," she said shaking her head. "Sure, we both know there are no guarantees… but I've decided something." "What?" Bianca questioned. Marissa stood up and placed her hand on Bianca's cheek. "Well, I've decided it's not an option for me. Walking away isn't an option. Every day I wake up and look at you and I think the same thought: You're not optional, you're it." "That said, we're realists." She paused a minute to show Bianca she had thought this through. "So, this is what I promise: every day I'll treat as a gift. And if there ever comes a day when I'm worried about us, well, then I'll tell you I'm worried. And we'll address whatever it is right away. I owe that much to my future self." All Bianca could do was look at her. She finally mustered "deal," knowing this is all she could promise, as well.

"So," Marissa continued. "What's in there?" She teased, pointing at the envelope Bianca still had clasped to her chest. "Well, I'm just going to put myself out there with this one," she said. "You mean more than giving me your kids and all of your money?" Marissa laughed. "Yeah," she let out a sigh and handed over the envelope. Marissa opened it and pulled out its contents. "Plane tickets, hotel confirmations, what? Are we going on vacation?" Marissa said excitedly. "You missed something," Bianca offered. Marissa looked down inside the envelope again. She reached in and pulled out the engagement ring and grinned. "Yes," she said. "I thought you'd never ask."

30

Author's Note: See, just silly, cheesy stories - thanks for letting me get them out of my system.


End file.
